


Home

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: A Shepard and her Turian [5]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post ME3, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: A brief description of Shepard and Garrus' home after they decide to semi-retire."The kitchen was made for two. His and hers. Dextro and levo. It had counters that were tall and counters that were short, two pantries, two refrigerators, and two sets of pots of pans, but only one sink."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr meflashfanwork February theme: Home

The kitchen was made for two. His and hers. Dextro and levo. It had counters that were tall and counters that were short, two pantries, two refrigerators, and two sets of pots of pans, but only one sink.

On the other side of the kitchen was a large living room, perfect for entertaining, or for staying in. It contained two full sofas, extra long for turian legs and extra wide for snuggling, and was open to the kitchen so guests could mingle freely. One wall was nothing but glass and every evening the sun flooded the room with it’s last rays of the day.

Outside a balcony ran the length of the exterior, cantilevered over the steep hillside and vegetation below. On one end, a small table and chairs sat at the ready. Beyond, the ocean stretch endlessly into the horizon, the rushing of waves a soothing accompaniment to the everyday noises. The stretch of sand between the water and trees was theirs. There were never any footprints but their own, side by side.

They had separate offices, filled with datapads, models, and schematics. The galaxy once rested on their shoulders but now it was reduced to meetings and paperwork, easily shut away and left for another time. It was no longer their responsibility to make sure the galaxy made it through the year, something they were quick to remind the Council and their governments when needed.

And there were spare bedrooms, comfortable accommodations for visitors. They were designed with only two or three guests in mind but between floors, cots, and sofas they’d managed as many as fourteen.

Other people often referred to their personal bedrooms as sanctuaries and in the past they’d done the same. Their rooms had been safe havens from events that threatened to engulf them, but those storms had been weathered and they were left in the relative calm. No longer were they trying to block out the world, instead they welcomed it with open arms. The light, the sounds, and the feel of air on bare skin reminded them that they were alive and they were together.

Shepard had lived many places, some were long gone, some she wanted to forget, and some were forever changed by the war. For the first time since she was a child, here with Garrus on a fledgling colony in a rebuilt galaxy, she’d found a place she never wanted to leave. She was home.


End file.
